


Lost Memories: The Ruins

by DrUryi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrUryi/pseuds/DrUryi
Summary: Micheal wakes up in a broken-down factory seemingly in the middle of no where, his story can take place in two different settings.Present day: Micheal wakes up in the factory not knowing who he is or what he’s doing there, his objective is to remember his past life and move on.Two years earlier: Micheal is a worker at a factory in the middle of no where, he tries to just do his job and inspect the robots until one of them breaks free, his objective is to escape the factory and live to tell his tale.But will he succeed?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Lost Memories: The Ruins

Micheal woke up on the cold, hard floor. What was he doing there? He doesn’t remember falling asleep, in fact, he doesn’t really remember much at all. The last thing he remembers is going into the ruins of that factory. He got up and looked around him, the place was run down all to hell, there were scattered crates and broken equipment everywhere. Looking around showed a broken up door. Maybe it was an exit? He got up and went up to the broken-up door and opened it.

Micheal took a look around him, “This doesn’t look the way I remember it.” He said to himself, But there was no use standing around and muttering to himself, He had to get home. Did he even have a home? He couldn’t remember, why couldn’t he remember! Micheal desperately tried to remember where his house was but he just couldn’t! Well, if he couldn’t remember where his house was then he would just have to take shelter in the ruins of this factory, and who knows, maybe he will remember something.

[Two Years Earlier]

Micheal sprang back into consciousness. It was his last work day of the week, and if everything went smoothly, maybe he would just get that promotion he’s been trying to get for a little bit now. “Hey Micheal, I see your back to the world of consciousness.” Jack, Mike's work partner, said in a harsh tone. “You really can’t be sleeping on the job like this anymore.” “Ya ya Jack, I know, It’s just working two jobs ain’t exactly easy.” Micheal responds. “Whatever Mike, just please get to work before the boss gets mad at us.” When Jack finally went away Micheal got off the chair he’d fallen asleep on and started checking his clipboard for the things he had to do today. Only have to check on the crates in the back should be easy enough. With that Micheal began walking to the backroom to check the crates, Micheal didn’t really feel comfortable around those crates filled to the brim with those Freddy’s robots, but that didn’t really matter, he had a job to do.

Walking up to the crates Micheal got his clipboard and started inspecting the crates one by one, he had to do this everyday for the past month so Micheal already had a pretty good routine for this. However, passing one of the crates it seems someone broke in and took that weird “Circus Baby” thing. Micheal quickly brought out his radio and contacted Jack. “Hey Jack, somethings wrong, one of the robots is missing.” While waiting for a response Micheal took another look inside the broken crate, was that- No, it couldn’t be, it’s probably just his mind playing tricks on him, he hadn’t been able to sleep often so maybe he was hallucinating. “What the hell do you mean it’s gone!” Jack said with a worried tone into the radio. “I have no clue Jack, it’s just gone!” Micheal quickly responded “God dammit Micheal, lock down the warehouse!” Hearing that Micheal started sprinting down to the control room. Reaching the control room, Micheal opened the door and-

[Present Day]

Micheal woke up sweating out of control, he quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the door, opening it swiftly he started running, he had no idea where he was running to but that didn’t matter. Micheal kept running and running until his legs gave out, only then he started to think properly, He finally remembered something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story so please don’t bully me in the comments ;.;


End file.
